


The Thin Line Between Paper and Hate

by voodoochild



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Future Fic, Gangsters, M/M, Regret, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoochild/pseuds/voodoochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meyer reflects on the two deaths that have defined his life, and the one constant between them - he'll always have Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thin Line Between Paper and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Boardwalk Ficathon, for the prompt: "AR/Meyer, Meyer/Charlie, I'd sooner be the bridge between you". Set in '47, historical spoilers for what happens that year, as well as in '28.
> 
> Title from the Nas and Puffy song "Hate Me Now".

Charlie is late nights and bleary eyes, wine straight from the jug and the burn of cheap cigarettes. Stubble and sweat and the knowledge Meyer would never need a gun at his back as long as Charlie was there.

( _AR was mornings; a pristine suit laid out with a freshly knotted tie. Sitting on the bed with AR at his feet, shining Meyer's shoes just because it pleased him._ )

Even when they make it big, when they can afford to buy entire casinos and drop thousands of dollars on heroin deals, they'll always keep a jug of the rotgut shit to pass back and forth. They'll stand on the top floor of the Hotel Nacional and throw cigarette stubs over the railing. They'll plot the murder of one of their own on that balcony, blitzed to fuck and back on speedballs and paisano.

( _Even that last morning. He always believed AR had known it was coming. Knew that the pups had not only grown fangs, but were striking out from the pack. It had been nothing less than the Bankroll expected; for Meyer and Charlie to learn all they could at his side. Make them smarter, stronger, better, than they were. Raise them from street thugs to kings._ )

Charlie will flip that gold-and-diamond ring of his back and forth, slumped next to Meyer in his shirtsleeves and suspenders, and ask if it can't be different this time. _Capo di tutti capi_ , and he looks like the lost little kid he never allowed himself to show in all the years Meyer's known him. Jittery tremor in his leg and a shakiness to his voice.

( _AR watched him dress, as unraveled and relaxed as Meyer had ever and would ever see him. Sheets at his waist, curled up like a cat around a pillow, innocence pictured until you looked him in the eyes. Then Meyer saw the now-constant tremor in his hands and the hungry glint to his expression - reminders of just how badly Meyer and Charlie have failed him._ )

"Ain't there any other way?"

( _"Leaving so early?"_ )

You won't look at him.

( _You couldn't look at him._ )

"No."

( _"Yes."_ )

Charlie will crumple into Meyer's shoulder, fingers digging into his arm. He will beg Meyer for mercy that he knows he himself cannot show Benny.

( _AR had smiled and gotten to his feet. Walked over to Meyer and fastened his collar and tie for him, fussy as ever. Had turned Meyer to face him and nodded his approval._ )

This time, Meyer gives the order. This time, it is his decision to make, whether Benny lives or dies.

( _That time, Meyer stayed his hand. That time, he gave his friend and mentor a reprieve._ )

He will regret Benny Siegel's death for the rest of his life.

( _It won't matter; Arnold Rothstein will be shot at the Park Central Hotel in less than 24 hours._ )


End file.
